Wash away the bad with raindrops princess
by danny-lindsay4e
Summary: We didn't really get to see what happened and how we got, baby Lucy I thought hey up CBS? So here's what my little mind made up lol season 5 spoilers. "Wash away the bad with raindrops princess" my dad would say.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in CSI: New York do not belong to me damn you CBS **

**Well this is my second story, my first not been so good (Forever and a day) but after months of reading and idea's bouncing round in my head here I am again :) I'm not great and don't claim to be this site has some amazing people to name a few (* Laurzz *Rhymenocerous *Charmedbec *ioanhoratio *Brinchen86 I could go on forever lol)**

**Summary: I love all the CSI NY story's but I find myself loving the old school, more so I thought as we didn't really get to see what happened and how we got, baby Lucy I thought hey up CBS? So here's what my little mind made up lol**

**May contain Season 5 spoilers *****

**Wash away the bad with raindrops princess.**

**Walking in the rain is all I know it's the best time to think to clear your head "Wash away the bad with raindrops princess" my dad would say. Looking up at the sky I huff and shake myself I'd need a month's worth of rain to wash away how i'm feeling now, but if only huh dad? Am I really talking to myself?**

**Shaking my head again I hear my phone ringing, pulling me back again sliding it out of my wet pocket, I don't need to look I already know who it is but at the same time, I need to see his face as it lights up my phone.**

**"Hey" I answer, terrified of what he will say next.**

"_Hey, where are you?"_

**I answer smiling "Taking a rain walk. It's a Montana thing, you wouldn't understand" I say harshly knowing he doesn't understand a lot of things about me so why would he this.**

"_Yeah, maybe I would. Maybe there're a lot of things I understand now."_

**Oh this should be good I think to myself "Yeah, like what?" I ask feeling, daring.**

"_Like how sorry I am for pushing you away"_

**I hold my breath for a minute making sure what I want to say stays in my head and not out loud "well wow Danny finally you've worked out you been pushing me away only took six weeks but hey well done Danny Messer you want a medal."**

**After a deep breath, I decide to go with the other option but, without holding back "Danny, I tried giving you your space, but I don't know how much longer I can be alone, it's messing with my work, it's breaking my heart." I never thought he would break my heart but it's true he has.**

"_No, No, I know – I know. I swear to god it wont happen again. The truth is, the truth is, I miss you, more than I can say, even if I don't know how to say-"_

**Trying not to smile because deep down I know it won't last "Do you have any idea how hard you are to love?" I ask stupidly because here I am on the phone handing him my heart again to stamp on knowing he won't or can't say it back guys like Danny Messer don't say I love you.**

"_Why don't you come over, and tell me in person. Please?"_

**Weighing up my options I look around the empty street. I can't just forgive him straight away because he flashes me a Danny grin or gives me his best puppy dog eyes, these past six weeks I've been to hell and back, and he hasn't given a rat's ass. **

**Blinking the rain out of my eyes or is it tear's, I'm not really sure anymore, I want to, I want him no I think I need him in my life definitely but then reality kicks in "I gotta go" I rush to hang up before my mouth goes against my heart and say's, I'll be right over. **

**Sliding my phone away I hold my head up high I keep walking but Silently scolding myself, why do I love him? Why do I care? Why am I bothering after what he's done. I didn't do anything wrong, it's his fault were like this not mine. I should just move on be with someone else.**

**Before I know it I'm standing outside his apartment building. I hung up the phone so my mouth didn't double cross me but clearly I totally forgot about my leg's, the legs that walked me right to him. I'm mentally begging them to stop now, but I keep walking, Walking right to his floor holding my breath now I knock.**

"Who is it?"

**I smile he sounds so sexy when he's tired "It's me..." I trail off as I hear him quickly shuffling towards the door probably in a wife beater and sweat's no doubt. Oh my god I'm mentally undressing him and I haven't even got inside yet, not that I'm planning on go inside I'm going to stand here and give him what for then leave!**

."Linds-"

**I look up who am I bloody kidding just seeing his sad face as he pulls open the door a little harder then needed but he makes my frown turn into a weak smile, he always does "Hi" I whisper.**

"Lindsay, I'm so sor.."

**Stepping closer my hand reaches out one of my fingers rub over his soft lips "I came to tell you that your, a dick! You are selfish and damn you should care about me! That you should know how much you're hurting me Danny" the tears start to fall "then I was going to leave" I sniffing up shaking my head "but my body won't let me it's crossed me all night long just to get here. So in person here I am" tilting my head my finger moves and my hand cups the side of his face "so what are you going to do Danny?"**

**Good? Bad? Should I continue?**


	2. Opposites

**Disclaimer: The characters in CSI: New York do not belong to me lucky CBS **

**Summary: First WOW think you so much for all your lovely reviews :) **

**So I was going to do the whole what happene's next but I thought, I'd let you see what Danny (the Danny in my head) did next before moving onto other episodes. My aim through out this story is to make up what happened after an episode ended and what Danny and Lindsay did together because we didn't get to see them or know anything about what was or wasn't going on until episode 9.**

**May contain Season 5 spoilers *****

**Opposite**

**Opposites that's us Danny and Lindsay Opposite people. Were from two very different places and are two very different people she's loving and sweet so smart, kind hearted she would truly do anything for any one even at her own cost and me well I don't know what I am but I can tell you I haven't been any of those things lately. Not to her.**

**I would like to think, I did share some of her quality's once, but I'm a far cry from that person right now not after what I've done to her she's my lover and best friend rolled into one and I could have lost them both maybe I still could.**

**That's it that's how I know I'm not the same person, any more, the Danny Messer I once was, wouldn't have cared I would have slept with who ever without a care in the world but now I look at her, she scream's pain and hurt and it breaks my heart. Who would have known a trip to the zoo and a chick from Montana would change my whole being.**

**I huff sliding a hand under my head I look to the side and smile even now we are opposites I'm laying on my back looking at the ceiling and she's well a few weeks ago you would find her curled into my side head on my chest sound asleep but tonight she's on her stomach arms under the pillow and facing away from me.**

**Yes we are different but, yet we fit so perfect together or at least we did before I broke her heart then for fun stamped on it a few more times god I'm such a prick sometimes god knows how the hell we got here in my bed naked and together.**

**I hear her hang up her phone quickly not that I blame her but cursing at myself anyway's, I placed the phone back on the work top and sulked putting my head into my hands sucking up I stand up and look around "wow your almost as untidy as flack" I tell myself.**

**After a short while, I hear a soft knock at the door pulling me round it's her knock "Linds-" I ask rushing over, and grabbing the handle almost yanking the door open.**

"Hi"

**God even now soaking wet and looking so sad I can't stop thinking just how beautiful she really is "Lindsay, I'm so sor.." I try to tell her try to make everything ok as quickly as I can before she leaves again but she cuts me off her hand reaches for me placing one of her beautiful fingers over my lips.**

"I came to tell you that your, a dick! You are selfish and damn you should care about me! That you should know how much you're hurting me Danny.

**I can see the tears in her eyes start to fall, and I know she's right I am all those things and I deserve it all everything she has to throw at me and more because here and now I know I was never good enough not for her.**

"Then I was going to leave."

**I watch her sniff up the emotion getting to her now, she shake's her head like she's trying to clear everything that's mixed up inside she's broken and I did that to her, I ruined the best thing, that's happened to me in a long time.**

"But my body won't let me it's crossed me all night long just to get here. So in person here I am."

**My head shoots up and I look her in the eyes for the first time, she really hasn't given up on us not yet anyway and it finally hits me I can fix this I can get us back.**

"So what are you going to do Danny?"

**I reach out and grab both her elbows pulling her towards me my lip's find hers were like a pair of magnets glued together within seconds "what am I going to do?" I whisper forehead to forehead nose's rubbing "I'm going to get my best friend back then my girlfriend to forgive me for been all those things and more" I tell her bold and strong "come on you must be freezing" I tell her pulling her inside expecting her to follow me and close the door leaving me to go grab her a towel.**

"Danny?"

**I hear her call my name then I hear a thud hit the floor "Linds?" I say turning around I see her coat on the floor and her arms in the air her face hidden from taking her top off "Sweetie?" I ask watching her throw the jumper across the room as she walks towards me her hands now on her jeans button popping it open ever so slowly.**

"Forget the best friend and let's skip towards the girlfriend forgiving you huh?"

**A mix of wet and dry clothes leave a trail towards the bedroom and this is us sometime later. I've been laying here for age's thinking while, she sleeps soundly "shit" I mutter quickly reach for my cell the vibration making a loud noise on the bedside table "Danny Messer?" I say trying to be as quiet as possible.**

"Mmmhmm."

**Rolling back over I see her starting to wake but she doesn't move just flips her head so she's now facing, me "Hi" I mouth still listening to Mac going over the new details in the taxi killer case.**

"Hi."

**It's as sweet and quiet making me grin, just like earlier when she knocked at the door "yeah yeah sure boss I can let her know" I tell mac while reaching out to touch her hair she copies me but she run's, her hand down my face and onto my chest where it stays "yeah see you soon" I hang up quickly "hey sleepy head" I say leaning over to kiss her quickly "now that has to be a first, rocking your world so much you fall asleep right after" she giggles and it has to be one of my favorite sound.**

"You wish Messer."

**I sink down in the bed and kiss her again "that was Mac he wants everyone in" I tell her grabbing her sides pinning her to me "tell me were going to be ok Lindsay?" we may have slept together but it doesn't mean anything for all I know this was, break up sex.**

"We will be."


End file.
